


关于清晨

by PinkFFF



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFFF/pseuds/PinkFFF
Summary: ⚠双性高文卿！





	关于清晨

他亲吻兰斯洛特，粉红的嘴唇从恋人的额头上落下，慢慢下移。洁白的牙齿咬兰斯洛特较他略厚的嘴唇上，他用舌尖舔舐，用犬齿有气无力的撕咬--这是因为他刚醒的原因。他用漂亮的手指往下探，揉捏兰斯洛特裤内勃起的阳具。他富有技巧的隔着裤子，用手掌包裹湖上骑士的巨龙。

他一手抓不过来，需要恋人的帮助。他嘟哝着，撒娇一般的将脑袋靠上兰斯洛特的脖颈，张口咬住他的耳垂，抱怨般的喃喃着关于恋人性欲太强，下体太大的问题。睡袍被他的动作带动着滑下他的肩膀，白皙身体上的痕迹密密麻麻，叫人脸红。他用乳尖磨蹭兰斯洛特的胸膛，软嫩胸肌被恋人长期揉捏，大的已经脱出了“胸肌”的范围，只有在乳头上贴乳贴，才能摆脱脱~下胸甲时乳凸的尴尬境地。他感受到恋人的动作，还未说什么，便被按住后脑，来了一一个绵长的法兰西式深吻。

他被恋人吻到缺氧，双颊通红，眯着眸子小声喘息。漂亮的蓝宝石被水雾蒙起，兰洛斯特这才松口，还是恋恋不舍的亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛。他看兰洛斯特褪下睡裤，立刻颤巍巍的分开双腿。

太阳骑士的秘密在此一览无遗 。他的尺寸即便是在迦勒底男性中也不逊色，但此刻引人注目的并不是傲人的阴茎，而是隐蔽在下面的，湿润的，一张一合的小穴。那分明是女人的雌穴，小阴唇上面是打环的阴蒂，银环刻着兰洛斯特的名字。恋人拿惯了各种武器的双手生着厚茧，此刻正拉扯那精致的小环，漫不经心的询问高文，想用什么方式替他解决晨勃。用嘴，用手，还是用这漂亮的，已经熟透了的小穴?高文没有什么回答的机会，他的阴蒂比最上等的绸缎都柔软几分，怎么可以消受骑士的玩弄。他双脚蜷起，迷蒙着漂亮眼睛，有些丧失语言能力。

那我就用这儿了。兰洛斯特抓住高文的脚踝，让那只漂亮的脚靠近自己。高文有些小洁癖，他总爱每天洗两次澡，指甲也修剪的圆润整齐。高跟靴让这双脚变得有些在可接受范围内的畸形，他有些习惯踮着脚了。

此刻也是。他满脸潮红的看着兰洛斯特吻过他的脚心，用舌头舔脚指缝。狭小的缝隙湿漉漉的，就像他现在的下体一-样。 他鸣咽着，因为鼻息热气的喷洒让他有些惊慌，下体又 已经半勃，但想要什么来填满他空虚身体的愿望又让高贵的高文爵士羞于启齿。他只得眼睁睁的看着自己的脚被恋人舔弄，然后放在了他最想吞吃下去的阳具上。

他似乎被这炙热的温度烫到，挣扎着想要把脚收回。他后悔了，后悔在某次混乱的性爱中答应兰斯洛特帮他解决每天早上的晨勃，如今竟变成这种境地。他明知这么下去自己会因为兰斯洛特侵略性的眼神和不断摩挲脚底的性器而潮吹，那时候兰斯洛特便会嘲笑他，质问他为何会达到高潮，明明他都没有碰到“重点部位”。这时候，他就会被逼着承认自己是个浪荡货，靠着自己的意淫潮吹。

高文被兰斯洛特拽着脚踝扯了回来，弄乱了昨天晚_上刚刚换.上的床单。他颤抖着继续用脚挨恋人的阴茎，抽噎着接受兰斯洛特的安排。他用脚服侍恋人，脚面上涂满了恋人的浊液和干涸的唾液。高文伸出手拨弄自己漂亮肉穴上的银环，它从最淫荡的角度宣誓了兰斯洛特的所属权。

恋人发现了他的小动作，随即挥开了高文的手，将那深红色的阴茎挺入他的身体。兰斯洛特的占有欲强到恐怖，而高文自给自足的行为叫他不快。他恶狠狠的，用厚重的龟头顶弄高文柔软敏感的子宫口，在他耳边颇有些王者气范的告知自己的骑士:

“除了我之外，谁都不能给你痛苦和快感，包括你自己。”

可是这时候高文已经听不到，他已经开始嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫起来了。


End file.
